Love and Courage
by Aphonic
Summary: The noise in the dome echoed. Screams of pain could be heard from all over.
1. Games

Author's Note: Tai, Sora, and thousands of other people have been kidnapped by something unknown to all. They are being held in a dome shaped dungeon. Please read and review.. NO FLAMES! Sorry, I didn't want to work on the Blood Tears series... tomorrow I will.   
  
Sora and Tai stood by each other in the huge dome shaped dungeon, holding hands. Thousands of people were being held after captured in the dome. There were only two doors on the opposite sides of the room. A huge metal door and a smaller wooden door. The air was stuffy and it was hard to breathe since there were no vents and most of the fresh air had been used up.  
Many people were sick from hunger or exhaustion or injured from being brutally captured. The noise in the dome echoed. Screams of pain could be heard from all over. Sickening smells burned at Sora and Tai's noses, challenging the couple to breathe in the sick air.  
Sora heard wood crack and looked up to see that several people had broke the wooden door down. Sora felt Tai's grip tighten around her hand she could see people running into the hallway, which is metal and narrow. They could feel the people behind them pushing them to the door. Sora and Tai tried to fight the crowd when they were only about 5 feet from the door when people begun running back to the dome when Sora seen it.  
A giant fireball burned the people in the hallway and headed toward the dome when a giant metal door slammed to the ground, smashing many people in the way. Sora cringed at the sight playing back in her head. The fireball burning the flesh off of the hundreds in the hallway. Their screams echoed in her head.  
Tai put his arms around her. The space made from the many gone was marked off for the sick and injured. Sora buried her face in Tai's chest, letting her tears freely onto his shirt. His arms pulled her closer and she forgot the reality. For a moment, while she was in a dream with Tai.  
  
About a week later, many people died. The injured that still lived cried out constantly in pain. The first metal door slowly opened and everyone turned to it. Sora clinged to Tai, scared for what may be in the hallway leading away from that door.  
Frantic and tired people ran and pushed out into the hallway. Tai looked at Sora with the question in his eyes. She fiercly shook her head and watched until there was only about 75 people stood in the dome. The door closed and screams could be heard and the banging died down. A faint growling and crunching noise could be heard.   
  
A couple days later, only a few of the sick and injured remained, the dead bodies piled up in the far side of the dome. Some died of hunger, some died of fear. Tai put his hand on Sora's shoulder as they looked around the 17 people in the dome.   
A voice appeared, "Welcome to my home. How did you like the games? And you will now meet my pet, who had fun eating your companions in the hallway." The door slowly opens and a dark figure is seen. Tai and Sora both recognize the figure as a Digimon....  
  
Author's Note: I got this idea from washing water run out of the sink and please no flames. There is one more part which should be out on Monday.   



	2. Futures

Author's Note: I was hoping there to be only one more part but guess what!? I am making it a series about the Digidestined and the mysterious voice. Who is the voice? Why do they want to kill everyone? Tai and Sora and 15 other people have just seen the figure known as a Digimon.  
  
Contest: There is two contest for extra characters in this series. First contest is for the two NEW Digidestined. Review with your character's looks- hair, eyes, clothes, anything extra, personality- give me a few lines on what they would say, how they act like brace then once everything gets started run! or just plain scaredy cat, crest- describe it and why they have it, family- any family they might have had in the dungeon or out of it, and anything else. The more the better.. The winners win to be the characters! Second contest, one winner only and they win to be an extra character. Who should be the voice? If no one enters, its Ken... or another Digidesnted. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Tai gripped Sora's hand tighter as they both gasped at the figure. The Digimon looked like some crazy cross of Garurumon and Greymon, wolf like body with a couple reptile features like the tail and paws. It stepped out in the dim light of the dome and Sora took a step back, Tai moving in front of her.   
"This is my pet, Gareymon! It is looking for a snack. It won't stop until it finds ALL of the Digidestined." The voice echoed. A low murmuring is in the dome about the monster and the Digidestined. The dome begins to shake and people fall to the ground. Under Sora, the ground cracked and Tai pulled Sora away. "We can maybe help. If he wants the Digidestined, he can take me. The others MUST be around here! Right?" Tai whispered and looped his arm around Sora's waist, trying to keep them both upright. Sora nodded. "We can give the monster me so he won't go after anyone else while you try to find the others. Davis has to be here. We only need ONE leader." Tai continued. Sora shook her head, tears fell from her eyes, "Wrong, Tai. We know YOU are here. You need to stay here. What if Davis ISN'T here? We would be lost. I will stay, you go. " Sora looked up and yelled, "HEY, MISTER! WE KNOW WHERE THE DIGIDESTINED ARE! ME AND MY FRIEND ARE TWO OF THEM! LET HIM GO LOOK FOR THE OTHERS AND KEEP ME! IF HE DOESN'T COME BACK, YOU CAN KILL ME! OK?"   
The voice snickered and answered, "Digidestined of Love, you seem to have more courage than the Digidestined of Courage. Stay here. Get behind Gareymon and stay there. If he leaves the premises, you die. Hurry up, Digidestined of Courage. Find the others or Love will fade." The voice laughed.   
"Sora... be careful." Tai hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Tai, you better be careful. Don't try to be too courageous." Sora kissed him back and Tai walked backwards into the hallway from the old wooden door. Sora moved behind Gareymon. The monster snarled at the 17 year old girl. "Tai... please hurry. Find the other Digidestined." Sora whispered as the metal door that Tai left out of slowly closed.   
  
Tai ran down the hallway and turned down another hallway seeing an open door. He ran down the small hallway to the opendoor and skidded to stop as he seen a ladder leading up from where thousands of people lay hundreds of feet into the ground. He looked down and yelled into the huge hole that reminded him of a graveyard for the thousands dead, "DIGIDESTINED! COME NOW! OUR FUTURES DEPEND ON IT!"  
  
  



	3. Voices

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for entering the contest. For the Digidestined Character contest, the winners are... *drum roll and opens an envelope* SoraMisty and Globie! SoraMisty... I am going to change the age of your character to 14 years old. Sankyuu.   
Now to the fic. Tai has just found the first chamber which is a giant hole in the ground! Sora is being gaurded by Gareymon (pronounced Gah-reymon) until Tai comes back with all of the Digidestined. Can they beat the mysterious voice and save the world?  
  
Tai looked down into the hole. "Can you hear me, Digidestined?" He yelled again. A voice called up, "Who are you and how do you know of the Digidestined?" Tai looked down, his eyes searched for the voice but couldn't find the owner.   
"I am Tai Kamiya! The Holder of Courage!" Tai yelled, not caring that his idenity was public. He cared about saving the world and Sora. "I am a Digidestined. You say you are Tai Kamiya?" Another voice yelled up. His eyes could not place the owner of the voice.   
"I am Izzy Izumi. Keeper of Knowledge. Stay there and I shall be up there." The first voice called and he could see movement in the crowd. "I am Matt Ishida. I will be up there." A movement from the other side of the crowd begun to become visible.  
Once Izzy and Matt were both in the hallway. Tai told them the story that he knew and both looked confused. "I don't get it. Who is he? Why does he want the Digidestined? And aren't we kind of retired?" Matt asked, still confused.   
Izzy nodded, "I see... after the Digiworld, we continued our regular lives and forgot about the constant danger around the Earth. The danger returns and captures millions of people to find the Digidestined and to steal the power that they, or we to be excact, posess.   
He killed off people who didn't seem to hold the traits of the Digidestined, leaving you and Sora and some others. He sent in his monster which happens to be a Digimon and you spill the beans. You say you can find the Digidestined and he lets you go. Who knows what he will do to Sora?"  
Tai nodded, his eyes filled with tears. He lowered his head and then raised it high. "Izzy, you go straight then turn left at the intersection. Matt, you go straight. When you get the Digidestined, go back to the intersection and go down the hallway where you haven't been. Ok?"   
"Tai? I think we need a plan to defeat this 'voice' because if you didn't notice we don't have our Digimon. They are probably dead or something. It's been six whole years since the first adventure to the Digiworld! How are we gonna fight him? The power of the crests that were destroyed six years ago!?" Matt yelled.   
"Matt! You are a genuis!" Tai yelled then turned to Izzy. "Izzy, tell me that it would work. To regenerate our crests to fight this guy?" Izzy thought for a minute then slowly nodded, "It should work. When we are together, we can use the power inside of each of us to regenerate the crests which are the keys to this war."  
"Okay! Then... let's go and find the Digidestined!" Tai yelled. "To save the world and all of us." Izzy added. Last but not least, Matt said, "To show that evil guy who he is dealing with." 


End file.
